Bonnie Rottweiller2 of 2
by Mister Dim
Summary: Bonnie can back to her previous life...Or not.On her path,a coming love!


**Bonnie Rockwaller**

**Part 2**

"She does not understand! - Tagawa says - I love humans, but from one moment to another, was transformed into one of them, would be very upset! "" Let the practical Amy there, double T! - Says Kim, who knew the tanuki - Who's your friend? "" And why is he with this blurriness? "- Ron asks. "This is just a spell of concealment. Soon the effect ends. " Then make the presentation: "This is Clifford Markham, brother of a friend of mine." The fighter shakes hands with Kim and Ron. It's a tight squeeze, but without overdue. Bonnie tries to do something to unwind after all the excitement.

"Until you got pretty blue fox, Kim!" "Thank you! You also keep pretty ,until with this dog look "" My physical abilities have been expanded dramatically! But nonetheless, I will not go on like this! Nor do I think of my father and my sisters would say, if they saw me looking like this! "" Do you think they would reject it? "- Clifford asks. "I'm afraid so! My sisters love to tease me, since we were little girls. Certainly would do much worse, when they see me turned into a dog! And unlike Mom, Dad never accepted my decision to become a professional wrestler. In his opinion, I should be studying to be an executive and spend my life behind a desk to help him deal with the affairs of our family. "

"Your father seems to be the old-fashioned kind. - Says Clifford. – At same way that my grandfather, my father was captain of the merchant marine, but when I, my brother and my sister Taylor Jefferson comes to become professional athletes, he gave us full support and encouragement too! "" I envy you!"- Says Bonnie sad and upset, wishing that the situation within his family would be different, and the father would had a more open mind.

Tagawa decides to keep memories of that adventure. "Hey Bonnie. You and Kim could pose for some pictures? The girls agree and he uses the device's camera to take several photos of both, as well as the chimera petrified. Sometime later, Amy back in the lab.  
"All done!" - She says in a cheerful tone. "Who wants to be first?" "Wait! I have a better idea, Kim'- say Bonnie that asks: "Can you turn both us at same time?" "Yeah! Needs only tune the ray to a most open angle."While Amy fixes her gadget, Kim asks:" By the way Amy, when did you hit me up with your invention? "" Yesterday afternoon, when you were leaving the Bueno Nacho. Why do you ask? ""Only curiosity. Now, go ahead! "Amy presses the button, but apparently nothing happens."Hey! Your appliance is defective! "- Says Ron."No way! - Amy answers - Ray remodeling of DNA is invisible and painless. The reverse effect is faster than that of the mutation. It will be noted in ten minutes! "

And indeed, the announced deadline, girls furry look are vanishing little by little, until that both become human again. When see the Bonnie´s real look, Clifford exclaims: "Wow! Are you Bonnie Rockwaller, the Wall! I've seen many fight your, but never had the opportunity to meet you in person! "" Well, now that I've seen how I really am, what are you thinking?"- She asks, sounding seductive.

Before we can answer Clifford, Amy turns to Tagawa: "Okay, I've done what you wanted! Now, make my baby back to normal! "" I will, but I would like to chat with you. First tell me: why did this chimera so great?"" Because the larger the animal, more nicer to hug! "" Argument interesting. But you should think about ways to prevent any escape of their babies. Otherwise, they can hurt someone and then, the police or the army to end them, using heavy weapons "" If you do this wickedness, I punish them!"- She says, very angry. "You're an intelligent woman, Amy. Do not you think best to create precautionary measures to avoid the worst, than let the damage happen only there to do something? Depending on the case, this may not be possible to repair the damage! "" Yes, you're right. But it is the fault of others! They do not know how to appreciate the beauty of my babies, and are always trying to hurt them! "

Tagawa thinks for a moment and says: "Perhaps the problem can be solved, if you move to an isolated place with no people around. A place where you and all your babies can live in peace and quiet! "" Do you know a place? "- Asks Amy, joyful and hopeful." "Yes, I know. And I can send it there! "" Right now, Kim is involved. "Excuse me Amy, the double T and I need to have a private conversation."

The ex-cheerleader moves away to a point where Amy cannot listen to her and says: "The situation is not so simple, double T! Amy is an internationally wanted criminal! The Global Justice will not like it one bit if you help her escape! "" I do not want to do this, Kim! You see, the creations of Amy's become aggressive when provoked, or when their owner tells them to attack someone. Herself Amy is crazy, but is not a psychotic, eager for bloodshed. All she wants most is a place to live in peace. The place I have in mind is an island in the South Pacific, far from inhabited places. In practice, it will be something like a big prison without bars! You will provide the location for the Global Justice can monitor the location with satellites or send drones, if deemed necessary. "" Okay, tell me more about this island. "Tagawa gives the requested information and get in touch with Kim Global Justice. After waiting some time, it gets the approval from the organization. They return to near the other.

"All right, Amy! Now, listen carefully: you will wake up all your critters that are passed out, and tell them they should help you to dismantle and pack up their equipment for transport. "" And Fluffy? You said he would be well again! "" And it will! But first you have to promise me you will not let you attack me, Bonnie or others. Will you do it? "" Yes! I will! Now, bring the Fluffy back, please! "" Right. Stand in front of him, you're the first person they see! "Eager Amy sits in with the chimera, while Bonnie and the others go to a far corner, away from the eyes of the monster. Tagawa is on the side and cast the spell properly: turn stone into flesh. The gray color fades quickly, and the chimera back to normal. "FLUFFY, MY DARLING!" - Amy exclaimed, raising her arms in an unrestrained joy. At the sight of his owner and creator, the monster all his attention back to her receiving a warm hug and purr of satisfaction.

But soon the beast notices the presence of Tagawa, and their three heads turn to him, irritated. Bonnie and Kim are worried fearing the worst, but to their surprise, Amy keeps his word and contains its creation, saying: "No, nothing likes that! I know that this horrible raccoon made you ill, but he did not do it again! The mother will not allow! Now let's wake up the others, because we have much work to do! "

The powerful beast obeys and, along with its creator, sets to work. Lick the unconscious mutant animals that, in accordance with the instructions of Amy, dismantle and pack all the lab equipment, preparing it for transport. Then, the scientist goes to Tagawa and asks: "I and my babies are ready! Where is the place you promised me? " The tanuki like the cell phone memory to find information in the GPS. Then, casting a spell that brings up along one wall of the cave a portal large enough for the passage of a bus.

In the opening spell, you could spot a tropical island, with a large stone patio of a small castle in oriental style, wedged in a mountain. Tagawa explains: "When I was a little boy, my father and a group of friends faced and destroyed an evil cult, whose hideout is seeing. The place is abandoned since. It has twice the area of Manhattan, with fruit trees and rivers with fish, which can also be fished in the waters adjacent. The only problem is that due to thirty years of abandonment and the battle, everything is very dirty, and a mess! "" This is great! - Amy says, excited - So after cleaning, I will can redecorate!" " Right. Later, I will send things like clothes, toothbrush and other things for you, Amy. " " Thank you! You´re very cool! "

Then Amy and her creatures pass through the portal, landing on the island. She gives a nod to last Tagawa, waving too, and then close the opening. Ron is perplexed: "Incredible! He succeeded in capturing Amy and their monsters on a desert island! And not only was there voluntarily, but also thanked "" How can you accomplish such a feat? "Bonnie asks. "Treating Amy with the respect she feels he deserves." "What about the monsters it? I've never seen things like that, except in horror movies or nightmares!" - Notes Clifford. "Yes, I agree that the creations of Amy are weird, but I saw no reason to say this, because it hurt her feelings. In other words, would have been an unnecessary offense. Therefore, I didn´t it. "" This island is just too far? "- ask Ron. "Yeah!Is located in the South Pacific, thousands of miles away." "And thanks to the portal, and Amy and their animals came in an instant, quicker than if they had traveled on board any jet!" - Kim notes.

"Airplane? - Tagawa says, suddenly dismayed and put the hand on the forehead, he says: "Oh no! With all this mess, I forgot!" "What do you forgot?" - Bonnie asks. "My girlfriend Valerie was attending a workshop, to meet a famous martial arts master from Japan and looking at the clock on the phone he adds:" Her flight arrived an hour ago! Oh, I'm fucked! At this moment, Val should be very angry, wanting to pull my tail to use as a mop! "

"That will not happen! - Bonnie says firmly. After all, you were not in carousing with other women but fighting a powerful monster, helping to save lives! "It is and we are all witnesses! - Clifford says - explain everything to his girlfriend. "I'm sure she will understand and forgive you, double T."

Yeah, I guess you're right. Now, I'll make a call, to see where she is. When the call is answered, he says:" Hello dear, that´s me. I'm so sorry, but I had a lot of unexpected problems! By the way, you already on home? "" No, I'm still in the airport VIP lounge. - Responds a female voice - Can you come I'll be waiting! ""Everything seems to be fine. Now, the next problem will arrange transportation to the airport. "" My car is parked near here '- says Kim  
forehead "Well; now the next problem will arrange transport to the airport." "My car is parked near here '- says Kim.

When they arrived near the Honda Civic purple, Tagawa watches carefully, look for the other and says: "Do not mean to sound rude, but I think that to fit all in the back seat, Bonnie will have to sit on the lap of Clifford!" "Oh, I see no problem with this!" - answer the girl, excited about the idea.  
The trip until the airport is quiet and coming to a local, Tagawa starts searching by girlfriend in the VIP lounge, where diverse people and furries were sitting on counter in front to the cafeteria, or around the tables. Soon, he catches sight a fox redhead of at orange, using a mini-dress color pumpkin and short sleeves, sitting in a chair having beside a suitcase color of wine with casters of foot. How everyone onsite, she was staring intently for a large TV LCD 65 inches, suspended high on the wall. On screen, the camera showed pictures of accident vehicles and of shops destroyed.

The voice of an announcer said: "This afternoon, our city was terrorized by a huge chimera, coming from who knows where! The creature come flying and landed in the street Potomac, spreading chaos, panic and destruction! Some brave policemen tried to strike her shot, but their weapons did not work. Then suddenly arrived this small, brave group, composed of a huge man and two furries that attracted the beast to a construction site, which began in mortal combat! These images were taken by a cell phone camera, belonging to an employee of a brokerage firm on the second floor of a building opposite the place where everything happened. "

Bonnie, Clifford Tagawa and see themselves in battle. The announcer continues: "For some reason still unclear, man's image is blurred, despite their non-human partners are clear. The most amazing, though, was when this huge and dangerous monster was apparently petrified! "The screen showed the chimera being turned to stone by the magic of Tagawa. Sometime later, the scene suddenly changes from an ivory-colored ceiling. The announcer says: "Unfortunately, the bearer of the cell slipped, leaving to record something even more amazing: the moment when the giant chimera and their brave opponents all vanished into thin air! Now, pass the word to some people who witnessed this extraordinary event! "  
A black man, wearing white safety helmet pops up, with subtitles stating: "Alan Baxter. Foreman. "Behind him, several workers. "I and my staff were working when we saw that monster come from heaven, like a flying nightmare! Without having to go we are here, praying for our lives! Then came that group. Wow, I never saw so much courage! Facing a creature about the size of a bus almost with bare hands! "

"They did not use any weapons?" "Well, the big guy, who seemed to be surrounded by some type of camouflage used a steel rod to beat the monster, but the Rottweiler reached only with kicks, while bouncing from one side to another, more agile than a cat! "" Something to say about her? "" The cheerleader clothing fitted him very well! "- he says with a grin. "We also had beautiful tits!" - Says a worker clear brown hair and green eyes. "Thick thighs and a beautiful ass!" - Marks another worker, with black hair and topaz eyes. "Apart from a small and very sexy little red panties!" - Says a black worker. Bonnie blush of shame, to hear those comments.

The complete master works: "There, that masked raccoons, which was not doing anything, said some strange words and gestures that I could not picky. Then, the chimera began to move slowly, as a kind of slow motion. Then the raccoon made more gestures, saying something and threw himself against that monster, and turned to stone! Then, still made all vanish into thin air! To a guy who looked like there was a wimpy, he showed that was more powerful than the master Yoda! "

Then the camera shows a panda two meters tall and blond hair arranged in a large white bun, wearing a red dress with princess neckline that highlighted her bust, bulky like Grace. The captions read: "Gladys Wang, Mandarin teacher." The blue-eyed blonde reporter says: "This is Ms. Wang, whose school of Mandarin to executives working in front of the place where the battle. She saw all the windows of her school and says he knows what happened. Miss Wang, who can give us information? "" The leader of that trio was not a raccoon common raccoon was a tanuki "" What is a tanuki? '"Tanuki is the name of the raccoons born on Japan and have magical powers." "Magical powers? "" Yes! When I was just a cub, my grandfather told me hundreds of stories about them, but I never imagined that someday I would see a real tanuki wizard in action! And that was certainly very powerful! First, energy projectiles launched by hand. Then dulled the chimera with another spell, to enable the next attack, when he petrified, before magically teleport yourself, your group and chimera to some unknown place! "And by spreading her hand over the large bust, say:" By the divine Buddha, I'm so excited! I remember that incredible day forever! "

Some women commented on disapprovingly: "Look how it rears the bust while talking! Exhibitionist! "" Yeah, she should be in a nightclub! "Among men, the comments were different:" I've seen in the supermarket melons smaller than the boobs this panda babe! "- Says one. "Suddenly, I felt a desire to learn Chinese ..." - says another. A group of boys aged between 12 and 14 years, members of a baseball team returning from a tournament, said: "Ah, how nice it would if she were a teacher at our school!" "Yes, imagine how wonderful it would be seeing her walking by aisles, leaning over our chairs to deliver a proof or explain ... anything!"

The reporter continues: "We do not know for sure what happened today, but the possibility of hallucination or mass hysteria is ruled not only by witnesses and pictures, as well as the damage done to several vehicles and these footprints left at the site of the battle . "The camera focuses on the damaged vehicles and then by the chimera, the footprints in the dust. And then he concludes: "Wait for more news in TV at 8 PM. Here is John Ramsey for the Urban News. "

Tagawa touches the shoulder of his girlfriend saying in a timid tone, "Hi, Val! Sorry I'm late! "When the fox turns Bonnie and the other eyes widen in amazement: Valerie was a stunning beauty with blue eyes, size DD breasts. Seeing the Tagawa, she hugs him excited, as she says: "Ta-chan! Good to see you well! I was so worried! Now tell me who your friends are? "He makes presentations: Bonnie Rockwaller, Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable and Clifford Markham. After a few handshakes, Tagawa suggests: "I think we better go to the gazebo where we can talk more at ease."

Inside the elevator, there was nobody else but them. While rising, Valerie says: "I like when you arrive on time. However, the most important is that you came! At first I thought the delay strange, because this is not your style. But soon I started to get worried when they started showing pictures of that fight! "" That reporter is talking to more than one hour? "- Ron asks. "Oh, no! - Answered the fox, as the doors open and they go out to the gazebo - That was the fourth news talking about the fight against the Chimera. With Miss Wang at all. I think she will make lots of new students in his course in Mandarin! "" Yeah, I can imagine the motives!"- Bonnie says in a tone of reproach, thinking on the flashy behavior of the Panda, in comparison with the discrete Claire.

The foyer was an open space, with several rows of brown upholstered chairs affixed to the ground, many focused on the airport runways, with windows ranging from one corner to another. There was a cafe where people could drink coffee, tea, soda or buy snacks while watching the movement or waiting for a flight. A few individuals and couples with children were there, yet the place was almost empty, so it was easy for them to find place to sit side by side.

Tagawa begins: "Today I woke up with a bad feeling, which was soon to confirm. First, a jerk forward and hit the sign in the Mazda. "" What? - Exclaims Valerie - was serious? Are you hurt? "And anxious, begins to observe carefully the face of her boyfriend, looking for any scratches. "Calm down dear, it was nothing! The airbags worked perfectly! Moreover, the other driver admitted his own guilt and that he had been distracted by the cell, and undertook to pay for the repairs that were not so serious. But the car just around the garage in five days from now. "" I would not mind that the Mazda had turned a lot of junk, since you were fine! "" As you can see, I am! "- He says, kissing on the cheek and stroking her hair to calm her. He continues: "Shortly after passing near a gym, I heard a woman scream, and then ..."

For twenty minutes he says, explaining the run with Bonnie, going to the restaurant, the call made to Kim and everything else. Kim talks about DNAmy while Bonnie and Clifford tell of the battle and what happened inside the lair of the mad scientist, until the time of his departure for the desert island, through the magic portal. After looking at the pictures of Kim and Bonnie showing cell as anthropomorphic and after return to normal as well as the chimera petrified, Valerie shakes her head, saying, "Ta-chan, you really are amazing! Always taking risks to help others! That's what I like and admire you! "And it gives a long passionate kiss on her boyfriend.

When the kiss ends, Valerie says, "Well, now that we are temporarily without a car, I think we have to call a taxi." "Forget it! - Kim says - I can take them home. "" Speaking of home - Bonnie notes - How about everyone before we go to my house? The reform that I ordered should have already done these hours ago, and I'd like to see to see it! "" But your house is already great, Bonnie! Because it had to reform it? - Kim asks. "To have a private gym. Having to go to the city only to train is boring! "" It makes sense! "- Says Ron. "So here we go!", Says Valerie.

In the parking lot, Tagawa faced with an unexpected problem and looking for his girlfriend, says: "Val, it will be hard! As Clifford is a large guy, Bonnie had to come from far Amy's lair sitting on his lap. And yet, the space in the backseat was tight! Even going with you in my arms, will be even tighter! "Looking at the small vehicle, the fox says:" Travelling tight in the backseat of that car, sitting in your lap? "And in a seductive tone, complete with her boyfriend's ear:" I loved this idea, Ta-chan! "

Bonnie and Valerie sit on the lap of Clifford and Tagawa, respectively. Safety belts for rear seats are forced almost to the limit, especially for Bonnie, due to the large size of his escort. Along the way, Bonnie asks Valerie: "TT said to us that you went to a martial arts workshop. How are things there? "

"From the standpoint of learning, great! In the part of comfort, not so much. "" The accommodations were bad or low quality? "" Oh, no. Rooms at the dude ranch where we were always welcoming and well maintained. The problem was the daily routine: up at dawn, many exercises, demonstrations of kata and several fights. It looked like training for the Marines! At dusk, everyone was exhausted! And look what I'm accustomed to exercise karate since he was seven years! "" Who was in charge? "" Jomei Nakada, one of the most famous karate masters of the world. He has 67 years, and began practicing karate since when he had only five. "

" And it continues working on the current days? "- Clifford asks, amazed. "Yes, you better not underestimate him, thinking that it's just an old man! I saw him beat up black belts with less than half his age! Thankfully, everyone was using safety equipment ... "" He hit you? "- Tagawa asks, worried. "Just a little bit, Ta-chan. But it was nothing serious. "- She says in a reassuring tone. "And what is the purpose of the whole thing?" - Bonnie asks. "Exchange of the best techniques and a certificate in English and Japanese, issued by the master himself Nakada. A coveted honor, because he rarely comes out of Japan "" And how did you do? "- Tagawa question. "I got a certificate!" - She says proudly.

The beauty of the home of Bonnie impresses Tagawa, Valerie and Clifford, who did not know her, as Kim and Ron had visited the site before. Kim notes the absence of something. "Hey Bonnie, where is your Mustang?" "At the moment, is undergoing a revision. Around the garage tomorrow. It was very annoying to have to call a taxi to go do my daily workout! "

Leaving the car, they are confronted with Matthew, the foreman in charge of the work and his men, along with a light blue van. Matthew was a man of six foots and two inches height, with auburn hair and gray eyes, slightly overweight. Seeing Bonnie, he says: "We finished the reform two hours ago, but I did not want to leave before his return. There was a problem, Miss Rockwaller? "" Yes, but everything has been solved with the help of my friends. "- She says with a smile.

One man says, looking for the companion of Bonnie: "Hey, you are not Clifford Markham, the Juggernaut?" "Myself!" - Answered the fighter. "Oh man, I always follow their MMA fights! Just what you've been gone it's been several weeks. Did suffered some injury or something? "" No, but everything was back! Soon I'll be back in action with full force! Wait and will see! "

Matthew and congratulate the workers and ask for autographs. Once the team part, all enter the house of Bonnie, which explains Tagawa and others that she had sent to: "On the first floor had two rooms that sent together to form a gym with all the necessary equipment to keep me in shape. "Then they enter the place and see the brand new equipment, ready to use. "Wow, Bonnie! That was spectacular! "- Ron says, amazed. "Now you know I like have the best!"

Then Bonnie opens the door leading to the upstairs, and she had locked while I was away because she had decided to keep that part of the house untouched, and the workers did not have to go up there. Walk around the room and then go to the balcony from which contemplates the surroundings. "Your house is a beautiful place, Bonnie!" - Says Valerie. "Thank you! I bought with the money won in fights. However, keep this place clean gives a huge hassle! "" If you want to - say Clifford - I can move here and move on to help on the clean. "" I liked this idea! - She says.  
"By the way Bonnie, I can record the GPS location of this house on my cell phone?" - Tagawa question. "What do you want to do this?" - She asks. "So I can come here via teleportation magic, in a possible emergency. Sure, I want to appear in front of the house, not inside it. But I also hope it will never be necessary. "" No problem, TT. I know you're trustworthy! "" Thank you for saying this, Bonnie.

Clifford the way, remember the words of his sister, and with which I fully agree: it's past time you forget that bitch Laura, and move on! And for that, I think that nobody is better than Bonnie! You two had never met before, but against the chimera acted as a pair in perfect harmony. In my view, were made for each other! Bonnie looks at the fighter, and smiles. He reciprocates.

"Now we need to go. - Says Valerie. The workshop was very productive, but now I want to go home and relax! "The group descends the stairs. Kim, Ron and Valerie come toward the car, but before you do the same, Tagawa to the door, turns and says to the couple: "Well, now let's leave them alone so they can focus on his ... workout together! "The tone in the voice of the mischievous raccoon and his expression does Bonnie and Clifford brush. Shortly after, Bonnie Kim starts the car, which follows the road to no longer be possible to see it or hear it. Turning to the girl, Clifford says, holding her by the waist: "I think now we can get that special fitness that your friend suggested ..." With a smile, Bonnie says, "I also think a great idea!"

Already back to the apartment, Valerie says Tagawa: "First, you face a giant monster, then helps another couple to reunite. You know dear, I do not know if you should start a career as a superhero, or open a marriage bureau, because you have talent for both! "Oh honey, do not overdo it!" "I swear I'm being honest!" "I'll think about it. Now let's talk about you, which were praised by one of the most famous martial arts masters in the world. This does not surprise me always considered spectacular! "" Yes, master Nakada said that my technical level is great, and I can open my own dojo! "" That's wonderful, we need to celebrate! "

" I agree "- she says, pulling her blouse. And hugging her boyfriend, she hugs him, saying: "Remember that time when we were having fun for twelve hours?" "And how could I forget something so wonderful?" - He replies, smiling. "I cannot think of anything better and more fitting to celebrate, because even after five days without having it in my hand, I'm almost climbing the walls, and without cast magic to it! "And so saying, Tagawa opens the frontal hook of the Valerie´s bra, exposing a pair of beautiful big boobs DD size...

Meanwhile, on her bedroom, Bonnie had already made two discoveries about Clifford: The first that have a huge manhood was a feature of the Markham men. The second, which Clifford was also kind, polite and affectionate, besides being the most sensational lovers. "OOOOOOOOOHHHHHH, Cliff! You really are amazing! "" That was just the beginning, baby!"


End file.
